Humor me
by Yukari Shiroyuki
Summary: Sequel to 'Just a Dream! Now it's pharaoh's turn! AU, OOC, slight Revoship in the end, humor maksa, full warnings inside! Mind to R'n'R? :3


**Disclaimer : My, my.. YGO is not mine.**

**Warnings : Humor garing, cerita maksa, gaje, silly, OOC to the highest, sappy fic, segala kecacatan disengaja, pairing campur aduk, satu kata, ANCUR. I've warned you.**

**Jika sudah membaca warnings diatas dengan seksama, dan tetep keukeuh masih pengen baca… ingat, resiko kerugian moriil maupun materil pasca membaca fic ini anda sendiri yang tanggung! Mwahaha! *plakk**

**So, take your time and enjoy~!**

"Ayo cepat bangun!" Aku merasa tubuhku seakan digoncang gempa tektonik (?) oleh seseorang. "_Jeez_.. apa sih.. aku masih ngantuk, biarkan aku tidur 10 jam lagi..," jawabku tanpa membuka mata sedikitpun, dengan suara parau sarat kemalasan sambil menutup kepalaku rapat-rapat dengan bantal. Mencoba tidur kembali. Sumpah, aku benar-benar lelah setelah hampir seminggu ini menemani–sekaligus jadi kuli angkut—Anzu berburu sale besar-besaran _brand_ favoritnya (untungnya bukan _Victoria's_ _Secret_), dan sepertinya bangun siang di akhir pekan itu bukanlah suatu dosa besar, bukan? Mengingat segala 'siksaan' yang menguras tenaga fisik _plus_ menempa mental yang menderaku di minggu ini, rasanya tidaklah berlebihan untukku _cuti_ satu hari saja, _kan_? _Hhh_…

"_Today's going to be one of the biggest historic day of yours! Get your ass up!"_ Sayangnya orang ini tidaklah sesimpatik yang kuperkirakan. Sekarang ia malah menarik lenganku dengan satu tarikan tangan yang membuat punggungku bergemeretak cukup.. _aww_ sakit, memaksaku duduk. _Man_.. dia ini niat sekali ya menggangguku? Dan apa tadi_? Hari bersejarah_? _Aku_?

Aku menguap lebar selagi aku meregangkan tubuhku yang masih SANGAT letih lesu lunglai. Jangan tanya tentang punggungku yang seakan retak terbelah-belah gara-gara 'senam peregangan' tadi. _Ouch_.

Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali, menajamkan pandangan mataku yang masih terlihat buram. Kemudian aku menatap penuh angkara murka pada.. tunggu sebentar. Aku menyipitkan mataku, sekadar untuk meyakinkan saja.

_Atem?!_

"_What the hell are you doing here?!" _Aku memekik kaget campur kesal. _Hell_, lagian _ngapain_ pula dia ada disini? Di lain pihak, Atem selain _gak_ niat buat ngejawab juga tidak merubah ekspresinya sama sekali. SAMA SEKALI. Gak ada _tuh_ rasa gusar atau kaget sedikitpun di mukanya, dan yang terpenting..

_Ya Tuhan, apa dia gak merasa bersalah gitu barang secuiiiiil saja?_

Aku menarik napas sedalam yang kubisa.

"DIMANA SOPAN SANTUNMU, HAH! MASUK RUMAH ORANG PAGI-PAGI BUTA BEGINI, BORO-BORO MENCET BEL, KAU MALAH SEENAKNYA MEMBANGUNKANKU! YOU F*CKING ASSHOLE! ROT IN THE FU*KING HELL, YOU MOTHERF*CKER!"

_Ups_.

Tapi, jika aku mengira dia akan tersadar lalu cepat-cepat minta maaf sambil menjilat kakiku –daripada kusuruh jilat kakus—, aku ternyata salah besar.

"_Lah_, untuk apa aku melakukannya? Aku kan termasuk _keluarga_, lebih tepatnya aku ini _sau-da-ra-kem-bar-mu, eh? _Lihat, aku punya duplikat kunci rumahmu kok." Telunjuk kanannya memutar-mutar kunci yang dimaksud. Kurasakan sebelah mataku berkedut-kedut menahan marah.

_Dasar maling! _

"Tapi.. meskipun KAU keluargaku apalagi KEMBARANku, kau harusnya tahu itu tidak berarti kau bebas bertamu ke sini..—" aku menengok alarm di samping ranjangku dan kurasakan mataku membulat sebesar piring. "..—pukul 5 PAGI, kan? Ya Tuhan, Atem, dengar, aku sedang capek-capeknya karena aku merelakan diriku menjadi 'kuli panggul' belanjaannya Anzu selama hampir seminggu ini, dan aku SANGAT berharap bisa beristirahat dengan layak dan bangun siang hari ini. Jadi karena itu, kuminta dengan hormat, tolong kau angkat kaki dari kamarku.. SEKARANG JUGA," mataku menyipit selagi aku mengucapkannya –dengan suara bergetar menahan murka—sebisa mungkin tanpa terlihat _emosi_, tidak seperti _scene_ sebelumnya.

Tapi mungkin hari ini memang hari sialku_. Benar-benar SIAL._

"HE-HEI! A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH! TU-TU-TURUNKAN AKU! YOU STUPID JERK! KALAU MAU KELUAR, KELUARLAH SENDIRI! GAK USAH BAWA-BAWA GUE JUGA! WOI!"

_Karma, ini pasti karma!_

Jadi, karena selama seminggu ini aku 'memanggul' belanjaan Anzu terus kali ini giliranku yang 'dipanggul', _gitu_? Tapi, yang membuatnya lebih buruk adalah, _scene_ dramatis –sumpah, ngerasa mirip sinetron kacangan di TV— ini malah jadi tontonan (atau _fans_ _service_?) gratis nan menghibur di mata para tetangga, jika dilihat sorot mata mereka yang mirip komik jadul macem Candy-Candy. Bling-bling gitu, deh.

Dan lebih sialnya lagi, dari antara mereka malah aku bisa melihat segerombolan gadis –memakai ikat kepala dan bawa-bawa spanduk bertuliskan 'I LOVE MONARCSHIPPING' yang berteriak-teriak histeris saat melihat kami, ada yang memotret dengan hapenya, ada juga yang _nosebleed_ parah sampai tepar begitu saja begitu kami melewati mereka. Aku punya _feeling_ jangan-jangan kami dikira pasangan yaoi _incest_, _DAMN_!

Yang membuatku takjub adalah di tengah kerusuhan bak konflik Mesir minus tembak-tembakan itu, ekspresi Atem masih _keukeuh_ _adem ayem_, berbeda dengan mukaku yang berubah-ubah entah antara cengok, _jawdrop_, _facepalm_, _blushing_ mampus, pengen nangis saking malunya, sampai.. ARRRGH! HECK! Kalau begini caranya aku harus mati, lebih baik aku mati dipenggal pisau _guillotine_ saja!

Sekali lagi, aku hanya bisa ber_facepalm_ ria di bahu Atem.

_Today's going to be a long long long (TRAGIC) day._

Aku akhirnya diturunkan di sebuah lobi hotel mewah setelah diajak kebut-kebutan –sehabis 'dilarikan paksa' oleh gorilla yang ironisnya mengaku sebagai kembaranku—super _ekstrim_ dengan sebuah _Bentley_ _Continental GT V8_ (untung bukan _V12_) karena supirnya (baca: Atem) adalah fans _hardcore_nya _Initial_ _D_, gayanya mengemudi layaknya kami ini buronan di film _Fast_ _&_ _Furious_ yang sedang dikejar-kejar Interpol, FBI, CIA, apalah namanya. Bagaimana _rasanya_, katamu?

_Hell_.

Aku merasakan mual dan pening yang terasa memberatkan kepalaku. _Shit_, aku terdengar seperti orang _hangover_ yang habis berpesta lajang semalam suntuk. Bahkan, aku tidak bisa berdiri tegak dan jalanku sempoyongan. Rasanya jalanan yang kutapaki terbuat dari _jelly_ dan semua hal yang kulihat disekitarku _distort._

Lebih baik diayun _Kora-Kora_ 1000 kali dengan kecepatan penuh.

Daripada menjemput maut dengan mobil _yahud_.

Aku merasakan tubuhku ditarik –diseret tepatnya—dengan agak kasar oleh tidak lain dan tidak bukan, ya Atem-lah. Siapa lagi _emang_?

Entahlah, apa ini hanya aku atau kalian juga merasakannya…

…perasaanku _gak_ enak. Sangat.

Ternyata aku hanya 'diseret' ke ruang ganti. Tadi aku sempat memikirkan kemungkinan _gila_ kalau aku bakal kehilangan keperawa—ralat. _Keperjakanku_ disini. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak bisa menahan rasa panik dan gemetar saat membayangkannya. Untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari ini, aku benar-benar kepengen _nangis_. Entah tangis lega dan bahagia karena _sepertinya_ tidak ada kejadian buruk yang bakalan terjadi lagi. Atau tangis nelangsa karena _ada_ kemungkinan kalau bakalan ada _lagi_! Aku mengacak-ngacak rambutku yang tadinya sudah cukup acak-acakan gegara 'acara ngebut' tadi, jadi makin berantakan saja.

_Damn, I'm fucking frustrated! _

Aku diinstruksikan untuk mengganti pakaianku dengan jas yang tadi disodorkan sang _stylist_. _Well_, kuakui seleranya bagus juga, terlihat simpel dan elegan walaupun aku tidak begitu suka warna putih, _sih_. Aku agak kagum melihat pantulanku di cermin. Agak terkejut saat menyadari jas maupun kemeja dan celananya terlihat seperti didesain hanya untukku, benar-benar pas. Kubiarkan diriku tersenyum sedikit.

Walaupun agak aneh juga jika aku masih bisa tersenyum, mengingat aku tidak tahu alasannya kenapa aku harus ada di sini dan memakai pakaian ini. Dikasih undangan juga kagak, ujug-ujug maen diseret ke sini. Caranya brutal banget lagi.

"Woi! Lama amat, ganti baju atau semedi, _kau_?" suara Atem yang herannya beraksen Batak (?) sontak membuyarkan lamunanku. "APAAN NIH?" Nada suaraku naik beberapa oktaf nyaris terdengar seperti pekikan cewek saking kagetnya. Tepat di depan pintu besar itu, entah darimana dan kapan datangnya, Mana langsung menjejalkan sebuah… buket mawar (?) putih ketanganku.

"Kau harus memegangnya sampai nanti acara lempar bunga, _loh_," aku mengernyit bingung sambil menatap buket bunga di tangan kananku.

_Acara lempar bunga?_

Mataku membulat sempurna mendengarnya. Tunggu, TUNGGU SEBENTAR.

"Atem, Mana… _May I ask something? What's going on here?_" Tanyaku agak ragu. Suaraku lebih terdengar seperti berbisik daripada bertanya. Atem dan Mana saling bertukar pandang tak percaya.

"Ha? Sudah sejauh ini, kau masih belum tahu?" balas mereka dengan nada _–wow-are-you-crazy-man?- _Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah, siap mendengarkan kemungkinan paling buruk.

Kurasakan jantungku berdebar keras sampai terasa agak nyeri. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin mulai menghiasi pelipisku. _Oh Tuhan, semoga ini bukan.._

"Ah, kalian masih disini?" Kami bertiga refleks langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"_Kaiba_?" Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Yang dipanggil boro-boro menanggapiku, malah ia meneruskan jalannya dan berhenti tepat di sebelahku, masih terus berbicara pada pasangan berkulit _tan_ itu.

"Sudah kalian berdua masuklah sekarang. Tamu-tamu yang lain pasti sudah berkumpul semua di dalam, sebentar lagi _kami_ juga akan masuk, oke?" Atem dan Mana serentak mengangkat ibu jarinya sambil berlalu. Tapi, aku bisa melihat sekilas Mana mengedipkan matanya ke arahku, sambil tersenyum ia berbisik '_good_ _luck'_ yang membuatku bertanya-tanya apa maksudnya.

Lebih baik, aku tanyakan saja pada _brunette_ jangkung di sebelahku.

"Errr..ehm, Kaiba?" Ia menoleh ke arahku agak menunduk. _Oke, salahkan dia yang terlalu tinggi!_

Kaiba mengangkat kedua alisnya seraya terkejut, "Yami, masa kau lupa ini hari apa?"

"Ya, hari _Kamis_, masa kau tidak tahu?" balasku sarkastis. Di luar dugaan, ia hanya menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

_HA? Seorang Seto Kaiba, CEO kunyuk ngeselin yang itu, tersenyum? Apa sebentar lagi manusia akan punah dimakan Ra? JANGAN!_

Pintu megah di hadapan kami terbuka menampakkan undangan yang terlihat sangat familiar dan kini mereka sedang bersorak riuh dan bersuit-suit ria –ini pasti Jou atau Varon— menyambut _kami_, sementara ia mengucapkan kalimat yang menurutku terdengar seperti _kutukan_. KUTUKAN.

"…hari ini adalah hari pernikahan kita. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa lupa?" Aku menatapnya _horror. Frightened. _

_JEGEEEER!_

Dan yang lebih miris, ironis dan tragis. Dari kejauhan aku melihat _brunette_ lainnya dengan rambut bob sebahu dan sepasang _sapphire_ indah sebiru lautan, terlihat sangat cantik dalam balutan gaun _halter_ bernuansa _nude_, tersenyum bahagia sambil dirangkul oleh... _Varon_?

Jika memang rahangku bisa membentur lantai, ini _timing_ yang sungguh sangat _tepat_.

_Aku sedang berpikir apakah bunuh diri dengan menggigit lidah itu ide yang cukup bagus?_

Tidak, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Inilah saatnya untuk..

"HUWAAA~! THERE'S NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL I'M YOUR BRIDE, YOU FREAKY CEO! Aduh~!"

Anzu hanya menatap heran ke arah Yami yang kini sukses berpose headstand –gagal— dari sofa dengan ekspresi horror dan keringat dingin bercucuran. Setidaknya, kepalanya tidak jadi sasaran teflonnya Anzu.

"Wo-woah i-ini dunia nyata kan?" Yami dengan paniknya menengok ke kanan-kiri, sukses membuat Anzu memutar bola matanya, menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh geli. Ia sepertinya harus menjadi istri teladan yang membantu suaminya untuk tenang.

"_Need some help, boy?_" tanya Anzu dengan seringaian khas _chesire cat_, seraya jemari rampingnya mencubit gemas pipi sang mantan pharaoh.

_Atau menjadi_ _troll wife_.

"A-A-AWW~ ADUH! IYA IYA, A-A-AKU SUDAH BANGUN, S-STOP IT, PLEASEE~" Anzu melepaskan 'capitan' mautnya lalu berjalan kembali ke _pantry_ melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya membuat sarapan, meninggalkan Yami yang sekarang mengelus-ngelus pipinya seakan-akan baru disundut setrikaan.

"Sepertinya Kaiba-kun tidak lupa mampir ke mimpimu ya." Yami hanya mendengus sambil tersenyum sinis.

"_It's the worst dream I ever had…" _Anzu terbahak mendengarnya. "Biar kutebak, kau menikah dengannya dan bagian terburuknya… kau jadi pengantin wanitanya, _right_?"

"Hhh.., ya kau be—tunggu, dari mana kau tahu?" tanya sang pemuda bermata delima itu heran. Ia meneguk segelas susu dingin, berharap mimpinya tadi ikut lenyap seiring ia menelannya.

"Tadi kau mengigau sambil _menyebut-nyebut _ (baca:menghujat) namanya dengan _mesra_, loh~"

_BRUUUSSH!_

~_fin_

**A/N: Oke, oke, gimana menurut readers? Apakah lebih bagus atau malah jauh lebih ancur dari sebelumnya? Soalnya sih jujur aja lebih enjoy waktu ngetik yang ini daripada yang versi Anzu, **_**somehow**_**. Dan kali ini, masih betah nulis dari POV tokoh utama, laen kali pengen deh bikin dari sudut pandang orang ketiga serba tahu. gak tau sih kapan.. **

**Finally, thanks for reading! Mind to review? ;)**


End file.
